Shoot the Messenger
by Euregatto
Summary: It's been 3 years since Yukio left. But just as everything seems to be going great in his life his past comes back to endanger his friends, and Jackie has a secret that could force history to repeat itself.
1. Prologue

_Introducing this new story for no apparent reason. Review, because reviews make my day! :D No pairings yet. More info to come with the next chapter, as long as I get enough reviews._

* * *

><p><strong>Shoot the Messenger<strong>

Prologue

* * *

><p><em>3 Years After the Xcution Fallout...<em>

_It was common logic that if anything was to start it had to have a point of origin._

The building was a massive, 100-stories-minimum contemplation of stone and Plexiglas windows that absorbed the iridescent colors of the afternoon sky and reflected them two-fold. A golden V with curved, elegant serifs was suspended from the front of the skyscraper by metal spokes.

A young woman craned her head back to absorb the gargantuan foundation as it stretched to touch the bright blue dome of sky overhead. "Jeez, so this is what you've been doing all this time?"

_And if anything was to end hopefully its origins could be traced on the path created over time, so that the story could be retold for all to hear_.

The young woman sighed to herself, shoving the thoughts of the email she had received last week aside. She finished the sentence with an exasperated tone, "_But only if that story was of something worth being remembered. _Guess that means you're trying to make a name for yourself, huh?"

Gathering her wits she adjusted her shoulder bag and entered into the lobby through the revolving glass doors lined with pseudo-gold material. The room took up almost the entire ground floor; it was occupied with a lounge-like waiting area and reception center, lined near the lounge with forest green carpeting and near the elevators with pearly white tiling.

"He's never had a good taste for décor…"

She approached the reception counter where the two employees—one a petite woman with strawberry blonde hair and the other a lanky man with gelled brown hair—sat typing on their computers. The strawberry-blonde noticed the opposing woman poised across the counter from her, "Hello, may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm here to see Yuk—erm, Mr. Vorarlberna, I'm a friend of his. He sent me an email yesterday saying he wanted to talk to me."

The woman smiled wanly, "One second, please." She picked up her telephone beside the computer, dialed four numbers, and waited for a few rings. "Yes, hello Mr. Vorarlberna. I have a woman here saying she is a friend of yours…" She glanced up, "What's your name dear?"

"Jackie Tristan… My name is Jackie Tristan."

* * *

><p>A meek smile spread across my face. There was silence around me—a lingering moment that suspended itself in the extensive room, pressuring the men and women in suits into squirming in their seats uncomfortably.<p>

This was not a typical video game I was so accustomed to playing, but it was still just as fun.

My crystallized emerald eyes flicked onto the clock, reminding me briefly of Giriko as the minute hand ascended onto the thick black 12 with the fancy serifs. I kind of wished one of them would reply to my question already so I could get this forsaken meeting over with.

_Maybe they're having trouble comprehending what I asked. I'll try again_. "I said, 'Do you have any problems with this situation?'"

One man finally raised his hand, "I'm just worried about the chance we're taking. If this goes wrong we'll lose more money than we earn, and we'll have to lay some people off…"

I felt the corner of my lips twinge in attempt not to smirk. _These meetings never get old… maybe one day they will though. _"That's a risk we'll have to take. If we can't step forward we'll only step backwards. That's something I have no intentions of—"

The phone beside me beeped, signaling an incoming call.

"Excuse me real quickly." _Of course. And just when I'm about to finally get my point across to these blockheads… _I answered the call as politely as I could, "What? I'm in the middle of a meeting."

"_Yes, hello Mr. Vorarlberna. I have a woman here saying she is a friend of yours_."

_Friend…? _"Who is she?"

"…_She says her name is Jackie Tristan_."

My heart leapt into my throat so suddenly I almost gagged on it, "Uh, of course, yes. Tell her to have a seat and I'll be right down." I remembered I was currently on the 119th story. _Good thing we have elevators… but still it's a hassle to get down to the ground level, especially now that everyone's leaving for lunch break. _I hung up and addressed the bodies in the room, "It seems I have something I must attend to. We will continue this same time next week."

Without a word of complaint they got up and filed out the door, and a minute later I followed.

_She got my email? She never responded, I thought she wasn't going to show… I can't believe she's here, I can't believe she's here! _

I informed my ancient receptionist I would be out for the remainder of the day and took the middle elevator down to the ground floor. At this particular hour the waves of employees passing in and out of the lift at different levels was starting to piss me off since it made the ride three times as long, and once the descent passed 51 I began to uncharacteristically tap my foot impatiently.

I also checked my watch. _Shit, a ten minute ride already? Can this thing go any faster? _After a while I had received so many good mornings from people I hardly even knew—what, I didn't hire them. The floor managers probably did—I gave up on even replying at all. When the elevator eventually slid to a halt on the ground floor I stormed out of the sliding doors and into the lobby.

Jackie was reclined on the green leather couch in the far right side of the room, flipping through an out-dated designer magazine.

My anger instantly depleted at the sight of her—she was still the same Jackie in general, albeit with longer hair and bangs that framed her face, lip gloss, blue jeans instead of white and a cream long-sleeve. I wrapped my arms around her neck, startling her, "Shit! Oh, jeez Yukio, you scared me!"

I let her stand so she could hug me properly. "Sorry, I haven't seen you in years…"

"Correction, three years and one month."

"Ha, yeah."

She pulled away from me, "Spin around, let me see you!"

I flushed, "That's unprofessional, Jackie…"

"What are you going to do, fire yourself?"

"It sets a bad example for everyone else!" There was a beat. "Ugh, fine…" I spun once, my gray striped tie whipping around in my wake, "Ta-da."

She grinned coyly, "You're taller. And you look good in that suit."

"I've only grown seven inches…"

"You're almost as tall as I am!" She ruffled my burnished blonde hair; her grip was backed by that familiar strength from the years of training spent with the Xcution. After a groan of protest from deep within my throat she wrapped her arm around my shoulders, "Come on, let's catch up!"

I sighed, "Does this mean I'm buying lunch?"

"Duh."

"…Of curse…"

_Everything comes and goes, regardless of where it starts. What matters is how much something can change in one moment... but we've been gone for many moments, so I wonder what has become of us._

_Have we changed for better, or has everything fallen apart?_


	2. CH1: Smile

_Review, because reviews make my day! :D There's going to be one or two pairings, but not Yukio/Jackie, they only have a brother-sister relationship._

* * *

><p><strong>Shoot the Messenger<strong>

Chapter 1: Smile

* * *

><p>"Why do we have to walk?"<p>

"I want to stretch my legs! Besides, walking is good for your health!"

"But I have my own personal chauffer!" I nudged Jackie's side with my elbow, "And the limo has some neat lighting effects inside." She chuckled lightly and ruffled my hair; I exhaled an exasperated sigh of defeat, "Walking it is then."

I had never allowed myself to grow so close to the Xcution, although Jackie was a special case. She was my polar opposite with the way she practically forced us to open up to her and never took no for an answer. _She was so eager to fill that void in her life the murder of her family left—she was so willing to befriend whatever, and whoever, she could. And I always pushed her away._

"Are you still playing video games?"

"Of course, but not as often. I mostly just fool around with my Fullbring to rearrange furniture in my house." For a moment I pondered if she was angry at me for so heartlessly collapsing a dimension of my own creation on her.

_But that was three years ago…_

"Sounds just like you."

I slipped off my jacket and tossed it over my shoulder carelessly, shoving all thoughts of concern aside, "So where are we going? You have any special restaurants in mind to make this the perfect date you've always dreamt about?"

"I think I'm too old for you, Blondie."

"There's only a four year difference. Unless of course you're taken?"

She rolled her eyes, "Stick to playing your video games, Smart Ass. At this rate a fictional character is the closest thing to a girlfriend you'll ever hope to get."

I sucked my teeth, "Salt on an open wound."

There was a pause on her end. "Let's just walk for a while. I've missed you."

We turned a few corners and crossed random intersections, me following her and her following me. My emerald gaze trained on the busy bodies shuffling up and down the street; I vaguely recognized a few of them from certain levels of my building. "Have you seen much of the others?"

Jackie seemed distracted by something across the street briskly, "I… ran into Riruka a few weeks ago. She and Shishigawa are helping look for other Fullbringers."

"Jeez, I thought we—_you_—broke up? How're they holding up?"

"Riruka's a waitress, going to college, etcetera. Basically she's doing well. Shishigawa uses most of the money he earns from his job in an auto parts shop to pay for taking in said Fullbringers, and I contribute some of my time."

"Hey, who's Shishigawa?"

"That kid who always hung around Tsukishima."

"…Uh…" The name run a bell or two, but not many so I diverted subjects, "So how are you doing?"

She hesitated, "See that place across the street?" I followed her gaze to a two-story restaurant/bar/lounge. Blue neon lights curved inwards and connected to each other to form _Blue's Bar and Lounge_. "I like that place. Let's go in there."

"For lunch or drinks? Because it's only 1 in the afternoon. You didn't pick up on Ginjou's awful midday drinking habits, did you?"

She smirked coyly, "Why of course not dearest Victim of That Fateful Drunken Incident."

Talk about being hit by a blast from the past. My head almost snapped back from the shock of the memory that lurched forwards in my brain, "I forgot all about that! Ginjou got wasted off his ass and kidnapped me thinking I was his deceased gerbil Kiki. Seriously, who mistakes me for a rodent?"

"With your size back then? Many people, I'm sure."

"…Go fall in a hole."

We crossed over to the opposite pavement swiftly, stepping up to the double doors. I opened the right side, "Ladies first?"

"You're such a gentleman," she mused as she stepped inside.

I grinned, "Or perhaps the correct term is 'age before beauty'?"

"I'll chuck my boot at you."

"No doubt about it."

There was a sign standing in the corridor: _Unless you have reservations for a party please seat yourself._

I followed Jackie to the second floor and we took our seats at a corner table. The lighting was tinted blue, and the interior was fairly similar to that of the Xcution Headquarters. _Speaking of which…_ "Whatever became of the hideout?"

"Sold it to help pay for the headquarters. Hope you don't mind."

I shrugged impassively, "I don't care, we rarely ever used it anyway." A waitress came by and took our drink orders before leaving us alone again. "So you keep dodging my questions… What have you been up to all this time?"

She sighed, "I'm still at my old job in the store… although now I'm a manager… I've been at a stalemate waiting for you to come back for me," her hazel gaze lit up, "and then I received your email last week. At first I wasn't sure how I was going to greet you but… well… I'm glad I came. I told your receptionist I got the email yesterday to make it seem more urgent."

I blinked. _You always were clever. _"That can't be it. That's so boring!"

"OK, during the first few months of the whole Xcution being shredded thinly I went through some episodes of self-loathing, as always," she glared out the window to avoid making eye-contact with me, "Anyway, I uh… I came to a conclusion. There is one thing I am absolutely, positively sure about that came to me in what could have been a sudden epiphany, albeit very obvious: I, Jackie Tristan, am an _idiot_."

"You're not an idiot, Jack."

"No, I am. My Fullbring wasn't a curse it was a _blessing_. In that moment of utter despair, as my brother took his final breath in my arms, I was given the power to protect, from then on, what ever mattered most to me. I was too blind to realize this until that power was revoked. And then I was alone, without you without Ginjou without _anyone_, just as I had always been. Yet, still I smiled… because of your promise."

I suddenly reverted back to my old, cold-hearted self: my smile curved downwards like a cubic equation and my eyes hardened, no longer retaining any sympathy, "I didn't promise anything, I only said I would come back. How'd you know I wasn't going to leave you hanging?"

"You sent me that email."

We fell quiet. I grabbed a menu and feigned interest in its contents to keep the silence from growing awkward. "So what are you ordering?" After a moment I leered up at her from over my menu. Her expression was quizzical. "What's with that look? Is there something on my face?"

Her response was laced with balm, "Yukio, there's just so much I want to share with you! What you've missed, what you have to look forward to…what I have to look forward to…" Her voice trailed off into oblivion.

I furrowed my brow, "So about these new uh… Fullbringers you recruited."

"Oh, them. They aren't with us anymore since they returned to their respective countries. You should get back together with us"—the waitress came by and dropped off our drinks, then walked off after noticing we weren't ready to order—"We could use your funding again. Although, I don't want to seem like a leech."

I scoffed, "Are we here to talk business or casual?"

"Both, perhaps," she sipped her soda, "Now, all things casual… Let's see what I want to eat."

My smile returned to my face, "And maybe we can talk about the open positions I have available in my company. I opened new buildings in two other countries."

"Oh, really?" She skimmed her menu, "Which ones?"

"France and North America."

"What does your company do again?"

"Creation of, and International trading and shipping for, mechanical parts," I shrugged passively, "Nothing much though. I might open one in Australia."

"That's a broad reach…" Jackie smiled warmly at me, "I'm proud of you."

I blushed, ducking my face into the menu, "Th-Thanks…" If there was one thing I was never, surprisingly, capable of handling it was a compliment.

Then, suddenly, her cell phone rang. The tune was a song I vaguely recognized… She checked her caller ID, "Oh, uhm, can I take this?"

"Sure."

She answered, "Hello? …I don't know, the one on the left? …Try under the couch, maybe you dropped it there! …Look, I'm at lunch with someone right now so… No, it's not a date! …And it's not with That Red-Head. I'm with Yukio!" There was a sigh and the phone was offered in my direction, "It's for you."

I pressed it to my ear—"Yukio here."—and instantly regretted it.

"**_YUKIO HANS VORARLBERNA!_**" Riruka screeched into the other end of the line, nearly blowing out my hearing, "_You asshole! You invite Jackie out to lunch but not **me**?"_

"Uhm, first of all… **OW**. Secondly, of course I'm with Jackie. When have I _ever_ invited you to dinner?"

_"Jerk wad. You sound different."_

I allowed a smirk to grace my lips, "Really? How so?"

_"You sound mature."_

"You sound different too."

_"But I hit puberty waaaay before you left! How the hell do I sound different?"_

"You sound like you missed me." If that isn't a pick up line—as unintentional as it was—I don't know what is.

There was a brief sobbing from the other end of the line. _"D-Don't get so full of yourself, Short-stuff! You piss me off!" _

I felt a rush of overwhelming relief that almost broke me in two. "You haven't changed a bit. I'm glad." _Just wait until you see that I'm finally taller than you._

_"I can't take this! If I talk to you any longer I'm going to blow a casket!" _Her voice seemed to fade into the background. _"Deal with him before I storm over there, turn his bitch ass into a doll and lock him up with Mr. Pork!"_

_"But I uh… Erm… H-Hello?"_

My brain reeled with thoughts. "Hi?"

_"Hey, Yukio my man! It's me, Moe Shishigawara!"_

"Come again?"

_"You don't remember me?"_

"Uh… no." _This is the very forgettable Shishigawa...ra? Seriously, why can't I remember him?_

_"But you were just talking about me towards the beginning of this chapter!"_

Without exchanging another word I handed the phone back to Jackie, "OK, I'm done."

_"Wait don't you dare hang up on-!"_

Jackie didn't realize Moe was still talking when she hit **end. **"I'm ready to order, how about you?"

"I'm set," I laid my menu to the side so its sleek coating reflected the blue lighting like a prism. "I have a quick question though… Who's _that red-head_ Riruka was ranting about?"

"Drop it."

I smirked, "Does this mean I have some competition?" To my immediate surprise she kicked my shin from under the table. "Ow! OK, OK, I'll stop talking now…" We fell silent until our waitress returned and took our orders. A few minutes later I rested my chin on my fist, "It doesn't feel like we've been apart for long."

"Hey… Yukio?" She used her straw to play with the ice in her drink, "Three years ago… after that fight… Why were you so relieved to see me after collapsing the dimension like that?"

_And here we go. Guess it was unavoidable. _"If you want an apology I'll gladly-"

"No, no apologies… just the truth."

"Well…" I wasn't sure how to answer her, "I…" And then my phone rang. "Erm… Let me get this first." I checked the ID, but it was only one of the managers from one of the floors. _Gives me an excuse to dodge the question. _"Hello?"

_"Hello Mr. Vorarlberna sir."_

I answered in as cheery a response as I could muster, "What do you want?"

_"I'm giving you a heads up that we'll be performing the usual monthly update."_

"OK. Make sure to write the report and leave it with my secretary. I have to go now."

_"Of course."_

I hung up. "Sorry, just some typical stuff… Uhm, so what were we talking about?"

Jackie pressed her lips into a thin line, "Yukio…"

"Look, I don't know why I did anything. That was three years ago, OK? I'm sorry I did it and I'll never do it again!" There was a wave of silence around the floor in reaction to my sudden outburst. I sighed, "Jackie, please, move on. If there's anything you want me to do to make up for it I'll do it, no questions asked."

She bit her lip, "Yukio, I already put the past behind me, I just had to ask."

Something suddenly hit me like a wrecking ball. _Shit, the dimension collapse, the explosion…! _"Are you blaming me for losing your powers?"

"Woah, what?"

"I collapsed the dimension! I forced you to revoke your powers!"

And then there was another silence.

"Oh, Yukio…" She touched my cheek with her slender fingers, "Of course I don't blame you. It was my own choice."

"But if it weren't for me you wouldn't have had to make that choice."

"There were many elements that made me do what I did… Now smile. You can't just decide to feel guilty for yourself for no apparent reason."

"Who said I felt guilty?" I hissed, swatting her hand away.

She wagged her head in submission, "It's alright, I've been getting along just fine without my Dirty Boots. Being powerless made me depressed, sure, but the only things I have left to protect can protect themselves just fine without me."

It took me a moment to understand her, but I didn't reply. _But is there anyone to protect you…?_

We ate lunch in silence.

* * *

><p>After I paid the bill we stepped outside onto the pavement. My chauffer, who I had called before we left, was waiting for us patiently with the sleek black limousine with a golden V engraved in the doors. "Good day Mr. Vorarlberna sir."<p>

"Hello, Gabriel," I gestured to my friend, "This is Jackie Tristan. Jack, this is Gabriel."

Gabriel inclined his head as a polite nod, "Good day Miss Tristan."

"Hello."

He opened the door for us and I shoved Jackie inside before jumping in after her. When Gabriel had climbed into the driver's seat he met my gaze in the rear-view mirror, "Where to?"

I glanced at Jackie, "Where do you want us to drop you off?"

"How about the uh… Headquarters?" She guessed, trying to find her seatbelt.

I leaned forward in my seat, "The Xcution Headquarters, Gabriel, if you please."

"Right away sir."

Jackie gasped, "How does he-?"

I pressed my finger to her lips, "Don't ask." She fell quiet. The car lurched forwards as Gabriel tore away from the curb and into the single lane, passing under the traffic light. About ten minutes later we pulled up in front of the apartment complex.

"Still the same," I uttered, exhaling with content, "Alright Jack… I'll uh… See you later then?"

She lunged into a hug, gripping me tightly around the shoulders, "I'll miss you."

I flushed, "I-I'll miss you too."

Gabriel cleared his throat, "So I assume you would like dinner reservations for tomorrow night?"

"I can't believe you!" Jackie pushed me away, "You guys are both in on this!"

I stared at her bewildered, "W-wait, that's not what he meant-!"

She popped open her door and nearly leapt out like something out of an action movie. A moment later she poked her head in with a smug expression plastered on her face, "Call me. My number hasn't changed."

_I'm glad something hasn't._

The door closed again. I straightened in my seat, "I want to go home."

"Yes, sir."

"And Gabriel? She's not my type."

"I apologize, sir."

"Schedule that dinner for next week though. A table for three." _I'll have Riruka come along, too._

"Yes sir."

If only I had known that the next time I saw Jackie my whole world would shatter to pieces.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter preview<em>: _Then came Jackie's cry. "YUKIO! Don't listen to him! Don't come anywhere near this place!"_


	3. CH2: Memory Lane

_Review, because reviews make my day! :D I'm aiming for at least 2 more reviews before continuing.  
><em>_There's going to be one or two pairings. Definitely one pairing in there though... Take the pairing poll on my profile!_

* * *

><p><strong>Shoot the Messenger<strong>

Chapter 2: Memory Lane

* * *

><p>It had been three days since my lunch with Jackie, and three days without another word of exchange.<p>

I was tempted to call her on a regular basis—which I did—and leave a message, but every time I reached her voice box I instantly hung up. Today was no different: I waited four rings, heard her voice recite for the hundredth time "_You've reached Jackie Tristan. Well, my voice mail at least. Leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible!" "JACKIE! Why won't this work?" "Ugh, coming, Riruka!" BEEEEP. _I hit **end **several times for good measure.

Raking my figures through my disheveled hair, I tossed the phone to the other end of the bed. The door to the bedroom opened almost on cue and Gabriel emerged from the threshold, a silver platter of tea on his grasp, "Good morning Mr. Vorarlberna. How are you feeling today?"

"Same as always," I answered dejectedly, flopping onto my back, "I don't want to get up."

"But you must, sir," he set the tray down on the nightstand beside my bed-built-for-three-kings, "You have a long day ahead of you." I exhaled a sigh of frustration, craning my head in the direction of the abandoned cell. His watered-down blue eyes caught my gaze, "Are you still waiting for her to call?"

"Yeah…" I jumped to my feet and slipped my wrinkled shirt over my head, tossing it into Gabriel's arms, "She must be busy."

He frowned slightly—which was the only falter in expression I would ever get out of him a majority of the time—and placed the shirt in my laundry basket, "Perhaps she is training with"—he caught my pants with ease and dropped them into the basket as well—"the Fullbringers, sir."

"She can't," I headed towards the bathroom, "She doesn't have her powers anymore remember?"

"You did mention that, yes. But is there a way for her to get them back?"

"No… Maybe…" I switched on the sink's faucet, "I don't know! I mean, if there was a way I'm not even sure she would actually _want _her powers back."

Gabriel trekked over to my closet and prepared a uniform for me, "Which tie would you like today sir?"

"Something purple or gray."

"How about green?"

"You know how much I hate that color. That was my father's preferred choice." I jabbed the toothbrush into my mouth, "Hey, do I have any meetings today?"

"I do believe two, sir." Gabriel was always so good at keeping track of things I never could. His family had been the servants to mine for years, where his father was loyal to us until I, of course, ruined my parents. Gabriel, when I explained to him what was in the contract between our two families, agreed to become my loyal butler/servant/chauffer. (I also noted how every male in his family line had jet black hair, especially him).

"Is there-?" And then my cell rang. Frowning slightly I spit and raced out to my bed, checking the caller ID. _It's her! _"Hey, Jackie! What's-?"

"_Yukio?"_

_Uh-oh. _" …You're not Jackie. Who is this?"

_"Yukio…"_ The masculine voice echoed over the speaker, _"Yukio Hans Vorarlberna. It's so nice to hear your voice! I haven't seen you since you were just a runt! But you wouldn't remember me. I was a… friend of your father's. And let's just say that now that he's out of the picture, someone needs to pay off the debt he owed me."_

I scoffed, "Typical of him."

_"So are you going to fill in for him, give me the million?"_

"That's how much he owed you? Damn…" I glanced up at Gabriel who seemed just as tense as I was, "Alright, I know you have Jackie. So I'll trade her for the money."

Then came Jackie's cry from somewhere in the same room as the mysterious man. _"YUKIO! Don't listen to him! Don't come anywhere near this place!"_

_"Shut her up!"_ The sharp cracking of knuckles on cheek bone. _"Where were we… oh, yes, meet us at the corner West Yamato Street in two hours. Bring the money in that stereotypical briefcase and we'll cut our deal."_

"…Who are you?" I hissed, clenching my fists.

_"My name… is of no importance."_

"And what if I say it is?" I challenged, my tone rising in pitch.

A pause. _"You may know me as Vector." _CLICK.

If anything I wanted to scream until I spit up my vocal cords, but I bit my tongue and stormed out of the office. "Gabriel, inform my receptionist that I will be out for the remainder of the day and to move all activities scheduled into next week same day and time. And then meet me out in the car."

"Yes, sir."

_Kidnapping Jackie? Low blow. Were they watching me yesterday? Of course. That's how they found her. And that bastard Vector… I remember him_. I didn't think—maybe even hoped—he wouldn't pop into my life again. But he did… none too surprisingly.

After all, this was business. And what was business without a rival or two?

I slipped on my button-up shirt and a pair of jeans from deep within the heart of my closet. As I snatched an empty briefcase from the lost corner of the corridor closet and exited the mansion, I slipped on my cap and power-walked out to the limo that sat idly in the U-shaped driveway. This mansion was where I had lived before I ruined my parents and fled, and for years it had laid dormant on its grounds, only to be cleaned every now and again by a member of Gabriel's family.

I unlocked the car with my spare pair of keys and hopped in the back, setting the brief case on my lap. My disconnected gaze focused on the vapor trails streaking across the sky above me, allowing my mind to travel away from the world for only a moment…

_"Why do you keep following me? I told you I don't want any part of this stupid organization of yours!"_

_"We want to help you, Yukio."_

_"I don't need anyone's help! I can get along just fine on my own! I can be my own predator!"_

_"The hell's your problem, Short Stuff? We're just trying to-!"_

_"I know exactly what you're up to!"_

I shook my head free of the sudden surge of vindictive memories, "Keep it together, Yukio, you're panicking…" The door popped open to the driver's side and my servant slipped in, wedging the keys into the ignition. "Gabriel, I have a request."

"Yes, sir?"

"Before we leave, fold me an origami bird."

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow at me through the rear-view mirror, "Come again?"

"Please."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pre-made origami crane—no, not a crane, it had a forked tail and a small attachment to the head. "I made this one this morning sir. Would you like to use this?"

"Yes."

Gabriel caught my steady stare again, then passed the object back to me. I set the creation in the empty brief case and snapped it shut, "Let's head over to the supply store first, and then West Yamato Street."

"…Right away, sir."

The engine roared to life and a minute later the mansion was shrinking into the background. _"You're going to use me like a puppet until I break! And when I'm worthless you'll think about throwing me out, then realize I'm the perfect tool and lock my away instead!"_

_"What are you talking about? Have you gone crazy?" _

I tried to shake the memory from my mind again, but this time to no avail.

_"Me, CRAZY? You're all the mentally instable ones! I don't need anyone! You're going to use me and then abandon me just like everyone else!" I stepped away from them, beads of tears clouding my vision, "You're just like my parents! I'm nothing to you! I'M NOTHING!"_

I massaged my brow, "Please stop…"

"Do you have a headache?"

"I-I'm fine, Gabe…"

_"Yukio!" Ginjou exclaimed, grabbing my wrist, "Stop! I'm not lying to you, and I'm not using you! My words are the truth!"_

_"I don't believe you!" I broke free of his grip with ease, "I can't trust anyone! It will always be me! ME! No one except for me!" And then, suddenly, there was a sharp flare that spread across my cheek like wildfire; the pain was instant, shutting me up on spot. My tear-glazed gaze flicked upwards to meet the owner of the hand that had just slapped me—Jackie._

_"You're a selfish brat."_

_Her hazel glare was reminiscent of my mother's when she scolded me for speaking out of turn. I gripped my throbbing cheek, "Wh-what was that for…?"_

_"We want to help you, Yukio," she placed her raised hand on her hip almost gingerly, "Accept it. Don't just shoot us down without hearing us out."_

_"I already heard you out," I hissed, turning away from her, "Why won't you just leave me alone?"_

"Mr. Vorarlberna sir, we're here."

I was finally snapped out of my daze to the echo of Gabriel's accented voice. "Wait for me here," I ordered, slipped out onto the side walk. My feet forced me over to a rack of printer paper and I grabbed two stacks, purchased them with no questions asked and returned to the limo.

I dropped the papers into the brief case, placing the bird over them, "West Yamato Street."

"Of course."

My head dropped back, brain throbbing under the pressure of my jumbled memories… which had faded now, finally fleeing from me like shadows in the morning light. I rolled my head over so I could glare myself in the face through the suspended mirror. "Do I look tired, Gabriel?"

"Very tired, sir," he answered automatically, and if anything almost robotically, "Perhaps a day off will do you some good."

"Maybe…" I pressed my lips into a thin line, "Has Vector been around for long?"

"Not that I can recall," he slid the car to a halt at the stop light, "My father told me very little about him… Only that he was a ruthless, cold blooded killer, just as every person of his character is."

I was silent for several moments. _Oh, Jackie, I hope you're alright… _"Gabriel, I'm going to need your Fullbring."

For the first time in what had been _months_, Gabriel smirked, "Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>We wound up in the heart of the shadows of the city, a place so forgotten it was no wonder it took us so long to get here.<p>

_No matter._

I breathed for a moment, fingers clenching the handle of the briefcase. "Are you ready?" Gabriel questioned, breaking the tense silence.

"Yeah… Come on, let's get Jackie back." I kicked the limo door open and slid out, dragging the weighty briefcase in my wake. Sure enough two thugs were leant against the wall of the alley, one with a tank top to reveal the full set of tattoos decorating his arms and the other with more silver teeth then real ones. "Yo."

They glanced down at me. The Tattooed one spoke up, "Hey, Small Fry. The boss wants to meet you. But only you, not the pansy butler."

Gabriel, at my side, twitched slightly, "How rude… I come from a Family sworn to protect the Vorarlberna line-!"

"Save me the pain," Tattooed Arms seethed, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder, "Fine. Just go in."

Silver Teeth lead us down to the opposite end of the alley and up the back steps to a heavy-set door. We were allowed in by the bandana-wearing guard. It was a restaurant—"They probably bought the place out." Gabriel remarked—organized almost traditionally, with no music playing but the candles at every table lit.

We descended the steps and found Vector—boy had he grown old—poised at an empty table with two other henchmen. He was muscular, hair thinning, eyes hard but wane. I could tell he envied my youth almost as much as he envied my father.

"Hello, Vector," I said nothing more though.

He smirked, "Hey, you runaway stray. I haven't seen you in a _long_ time. Have a seat."

I sat down in the chair opposing him, setting the brief case on the table top with a light _thunk. _"Give her back."

Vector smirked gamely, "You don't even want to chat and catch up on all the things you've missed?"

"No. I want Jackie."

He sighed gently, passing almost as a normal exhale, "She wasn't feeling too good…" He tilted his head over his shoulder, "She's right over there."

I followed his gesture to Jackie's unconscious body lying still on the floor; the sight almost made me leap across the table and strangle him, "Gabriel, check her." Wordlessly he acknowledged my command and moved over to her, lifting her into his arms. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing," Vector shrugged passively, "She was just feeling sick. So… Let's catch up."

"I thought you were only here for the money."

"We'll get to the money in a moment! When was the last time I saw you…" He leaned forward, wrinkly brow furrowing in thought, "You were only six years old! Yes, that's it. You were six going on seven in about a week."

I glared at him through slotted eye lids, remembering the vague fragments of my past, "I can recall clutching the hem of my mother's dress—…it's yellow, with a floral pattern—and you, much younger of course, with the barrel of a gun pressed against my father's forehead."

"I took your father years to pay off the first dept he owed me," Vector—you know, I wasn't quite sure where he got his name—stroked his graying goatee gingerly, "And he owed me a second dept just before he killed himself."

"So? That's not my problem."

Vector sniggered coyly, "On the contrary… Think back to when you ran away. At first I wondered what could have happened to the money that was drained from your father's account shortly before he met his end… and then I found out you had run away. I'm not idiot, I put two and two together instantly."

Unfortunately, I hadn't. _Oh shit!_

His hardened gaze met mine, "The money you stole… some of it was mine. But I'm an understanding guy, so I'm going to give you a chance to pay me back—with interest—of course." I didn't respond to him. He shrugged impassively, "Also… while doing a little of my research… I found out something very fascinating."

My jaw clenched and unclenched. _He's been researching into me? How? I dropped off the radar! I've been with Xcution! Does that mean he knows about us?_

Vector smirked gamely, "Your mother is alive, Yukio."

_That's not true! _I tensed in my seat. _That can't be true, she's dead she's dead she's dead! She has to be! She… She killed herself… didn't she…?_

Vector noticed I was won over. "But enough about that. So about the money…?"

I felt a sudden anger rise outwards from my chest, taking the form of a raging energy that couldn't have been noticed by the human eye. _"I don't need you! I don't need any of you! I can become my own apex predator!" _I blinked the memory from my vision, "Alright, here… take the case." I shoved it over to his side of the table.

He flipped the latches open, and then the upper half. The triumphant smirk on his face told me the story I had wanted to hear. "…Is this a joke?"

"Gabriel, now!" I ordered, diving to the floor.

"_Paper Craft_!" The other Fullbringer exclaimed, his origami creation lighting up on cue, "Phoenix Fold!"

The Phoenix exploded into a storm of flames so intense the restaurant was engulfed in a sea of scorching feathers in a matter of seconds. Its wings were folded up against its body, its tail fanned out like a peacock's, its charcoal eyes glistened dying embers.

Vector was on the floor thriving in pain behind the wall of fire beside us, clutching at his half charred face, "You son of a bitch, Yukio! I'm going to find you and I'm going to kill you! I'm going to kill you and everyone you know!"

The Phoenix whipped it wing out in synch with Gabriel's arm, blowing out the dividing inferno. I stepped over the roasted body of one of his guards and crept over to him, "Sorry, Vector… I would have loved to negotiate"—I dodged his fist when he tried to swing at my knees—"but you kidnapped my friend. And I don't have patience for that."

He swung at me again, still unable to see straight, "You planted a bomb in there, didn't you? You're clever! You've always been smart!"

"We may meet again, Vector," I told him despondently, reaching into his front pocket and grabbing out Jackie's cell, "But next time… don't even _think_ about touching my friends."

I caught up with Gabriel who faced his Phoenix as it bowed down to meet his height. He breathed down the bird's beak, and in an instant it reverted back to its paper form. "Let's go now, sir, before the feds show up."

"Right." We fled, Jackie in arms, through a shattered window just as the sirens of fire trucks began to wail like an abandoned child in the distance. The police didn't notice the sleek black limo driving away from the scene of the crime, and as I watched the cataclysm fade into the distance I breathed easy again.

The origami Phoenix was left behind to perish in the flames it had created.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter preview<em>: _She held me close, nuzzling her blush into the crook of my neck, "You left me without saying good-bye."_


	4. CH3: Eyes Closed

_Review, because reviews make my day! :D I'm aiming for at least 2 more reviews before continuing.  
><em>_There's going to be two pairings officially. Which ones? You'll have to find that out. Rushed to get this up because I was taking longer than planned._

* * *

><p><strong>Shoot the Messenger<strong>

Chapter 3: Eyes Closed

* * *

><p>"This can't be right!"<p>

The clock suspended on the wall across the room ticked the seconds away ominously, stirring the anxiousness around in my stomach. I tapped my foot impatiently, glanced over at Jackie unconscious on my bed, and returned to pacing.

"This can't be right! She's dead!"

"Vector must have been lying," Gabriel remarked. He was poised in the loveseat at the bedside, one leg crossing the other limply, "Your mother committed suicide."

"That's what I thought! He _has_ to be lying!" I hesitated, chin tucked into the crevice between my thumb and forefinger, "He has to be… yet…"

"Yet you have doubts," Gabriel supplied with a wave of his hand.

"Is there a police report on it? No, wait, **_what am I saying_**?" I slapped myself—hard—hoping to come to my senses, "What do I care if she's alive or not? She's out of my life! GONE! I don't need her, I never needed her! She didn't love me! She didn't even _want_ me!"

_"You're just like my parents! I'm nothing to you! I'M NOTHING!"_

I massaged my brow, easing away the memory. Gabriel stood, concern crossing his features, "Do you have a headache sir? Shall I fetch you some aspirin?"

"No, no," I took his place in the loveseat, "I'm fine… Listen, take that letter"—I gestured to my desk in the corner of the room—"and deliver it to the Xcution headquarters. Press the intercom button hidden beside the panel and ask for Riruka. If she gives you a hard time—which she will—just say 'Yukio says you're an irritable, obnoxious woman who can't control her temper.' That should do the trick."

"Will I have to subdue her?"

"No, just submit to her will."

"I'll make sure to take the tranquilizer with me."

"And when you get back do some laundry or something; I want to be alone with Jackie right now."

"Yes, sir."

"And watch out for your dog, I found him stuck in the pantry yesterday."

"Of course sir." Gabriel took the letter, which I had written yesterday when I was _supposed_ to be listening to a manager give a presentation, and left.

With a blank stare I waited by Jackie's side for what was probably five hours—as stalker-ish as that seemed—until she finally stirred. Her curious, weary eyes fell onto the occupied loveseat, meeting my unreadable stare, "Yukio?"

"Hey," I answered, feigning a smile.

"Wh-where are we?"

"My place. Or my room, more specifically."

"And Vector? What happened?" She forced herself to roll over and fully face me, "One minute I was in that restaurant…"

I cut her off, "Gabriel and I saved you from Vector while you were out of it. Also, don't mess with the left side of your face, the bruising still hasn't healed." Despite my warning she touched her swelling and recoiled in pain. "You must've been hit a few times."

"Only three. That I can remember. What's purring in my ear?"

"Oh, that's Lily." Responding to her name the calico yawned and switched positions, curling against the back of Jackie's head. "My servant has a Pomeranian around here somewhere… although he's a ditz, so there's no doubt in my mind that he's stuck in the laundry shoot again."

She blinked, "R-Right…"

The bedroom door swung open with gusto and Gabriel entered, cordless phone in his grip, "Mr. Vorarlberna sir, phone call…" He hesitated, "Good afternoon Miss Tristan. I'm glad you're awake."

I got up, stretched my stiffened legs, and padded over to him. "Entertain her for a moment."

Gabriel approached Jackie, helped her sit up, and reached into his vest pocket, "Would you like to see a magic trick?" She nodded. He fished out an origami crane and placed it on her lap, "Paper Craft. Crane Fold." The paper rippled with energy and exploded into its new form: an average sized crane that scared Lily right off the bed.

Jackie gasped, "You're a Fullbringer?"

I turned a cold shoulder to them and answered whoever was waiting peevishly on the other end of the line, "Did Gabriel give you my invitation?"

Riruka scoffed, _"Gabriel? You mean that servant of yours who I had to punch in the spleen?"_

I winced, "Uh, yeah…" I stepped out of the room and into the stillness of the hallway, "So, what's your answer? Will you go with us to dinner?"

_"Is this a date?"_

I sniggered, "If it was it'd be just the two of us. But I can just as easily arrange that; I'm sure Jackie would understand. Do you** want** it to be a date?"

_"Dream on, Blondie!"_

"That's what everyone says," I wondered if she could tell that I was smirking through the phone, "I'll see you at eight tonight then. Shall I have Gabriel pick you up?"

There was an abrupt pause from her, as uncharacteristic as that was since Riruka had never been one for keeping her mouth shut, _"I don't even have anything to wear! You need to plan these things better you freaking-!"_

"I'll have Gabriel bring you a dress."

_"Wh-what? I'm not going to wear anything you get me! For all I know you're gonna get me some stripper clothes!"_

"Sounds promising."

_"You son of a bitch, Yukio!"_

_"Someone mentioned strippers! Can I come?"_

_"Shut the hell up Moe!" _She waited another moment before droning on, _"You know something, first you leave for three years and now-!"_

"Riruka," I started, but she didn't seem to notice.

_"You're suddenly back and I can't handle the stress because-!"_

"RIRUKA."

_"You left me to run this hell hole by myself and what the hell compelled you to suddenly-!"_

"**RIRUKA!**" I snapped, silencing her, "Calm down. You can rant when you see me."

_"…What kind of dress?"_

"It's strawberry red, your favorite color next to that extremely disgusting _hot pink_." I wondered how I even remembered that. "And you can keep it for other occasions."

_"Fine, you win, I'll see you at eight."_

The line clicked off. I rounded into the room to find Gabriel entertaining Jackie with his origami crafts, but they fell quiet and stared up at me expectantly. "She agreed to tonight," I lifted my servant by his arms, "Go get that outfit I showed you two days ago and drop it off to her! Also, make sure our reservations are still set!"

"Yes, sir."

"And make sure she's there for eight! Now go!" I shoved Gabriel out the door and slammed it shut on him, spinning around to face Jackie. The crane in her arms squawked and ruffled its feathers, settling into her lap. "Jackie, get up! We're going to dinner."

"Uh, dinner?"

"Yes, dinner! What, am I speaking German?"

"Well no… if you were I'd understand you…"

My eyebrow twitched. _Curse her unnatural ability to speak four languages… _I plopped down beside her, "You and I are going to have dinner with Riruka."

Jackie smirked, "Oh, you two are going on a date you say?"

I snorted, "Wh-what? Of course not! You know you're the only woman for me."

"In you dreams!"

"Every single night. Besides, if it _was_ a date—hypothetically speaking, of course—then I wouldn't be taking you along!"

"I thought you were only dragging me with you because you needed dating advice?"

"Why would I need dating advice when the girl of my dreams is already in bed with me?"

"I'll give you that one." She suddenly tossed the crane off of her lap and it more than gladly made a spot for itself on the comforter. Her calculated gaze met my stoic emerald orbs, "Where's the bathroom?" I gestured to the door across from her and she raced in, slamming it shut behind her.

And then she hurled what little was in her stomach into the toilet.

I approached the doorway, nudging it open cautiously, "Are you alright?" Jackie didn't need to answer me—she huddled in the corner and sobbed. I kneeled down to her height, wrapping my arms around her shoulders, "Hey now, don't cry… Ssh, it's OK…"

"I was scared," she told me quietly, digging her palms into her dampened eyes, "I was afraid they were going to…"

I knew she was talking about Vector's crew, "Going to what?"

"Kill me." Her fists balled up in the front of my shirt, "Yukio… Yukio, I'm… I… I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry for what?" I pressed her brow into my shoulder, "You did nothing wrong."

"No, I'm…" She shuddered when my hands traveled along either side of her spine—soothing, comforting, gentle—and she relaxed a little, easing into my touch, "I'm… I'm…" Her voice faltered, collapsing into a broken rhythm of I'm-s.

"Ssh, it's alright, it's alright… Come on, you need to rest." I half-carried her out to the bedroom and tucked her under the covers, letting her fall fast asleep. The crane nipped my hand as it settled beside her and I threatened to cook it.

With a sigh of imminent defeat I stalked down the hall to my old room—the _boring_, **spacious** one I had spent so much of my life cooped up in. Maybe that was why I took such a liking to video games—they were entertaining, always ridding me of my boredom. Boredom and I were not on likeable terms with each other.

My hand twisted the knob begrudgingly out of fear it would pop off in my grip; the mahogany door split away from its frame and swung inwards, almost dropping off its hinges.

Cold, hateful eyes scanned the dimly lit interior of what I once viewed as a prison: it was blood-curdling, empty…

The room was still untouched, layered with years of neglected dust. The bed with the dark gray sheets was still made-up, the closet was still vacant, and the walls remained bare… except for one, which bore a single framed picture of five-year-old me holding hands with _Mama _and _Papa. _I glared at the photo with bitter resentment. _This is all your fault! My friend almost got killed because of you! I never did anything wrong and yet you… Yet you…_

"DAMN YOU!" I lifted the frame from the nail and chucked it across the room, smashing it against the opposing wall. The glass shattered and dropped to the floor harmlessly; the frame stuck the landing, snapping in perfect half so the photograph slid out silently.

As well as a key.

I furrowed my brow, trekking over to the metallic piece lying almost ominously in the merge of the tiles. _The hell is this? _I lifted it up, viewing it under the light leaking in from the hallway. _Has nothing on it. Must be to some box or something…_

Lily mewled as she waltzed in, brushing up against my leg affectionately. I checked my watch: **6:24. **_Crap, I'm going to be late to dinner!_

Tucking the key in my pocket, I exited that oppressive room and forced a smile at the thought of seeing Riruka again.

* * *

><p>The Yuma Family Restaurant, which was conveniently a dance club at night, was right down the street from my mansion. I left Jackie sleeping—I made sure to inform the maid to check up on her often—and braved the ten minute stroll to the front of the restaurant, where I checked into the lobby.<p>

Four minutes later Riruka arrived.

The limousine pulled up in front. Gabriel stepped up to the rear door, wearing a smug grin I knew could only be associated with his ideals of me blowing this dinner date, and popped the latch so the door could tilt open in a melodramatic flourish.

When Riruka stepped out I almost fainted.

Her magenta hair was braided back for the occasion, even though I had never known her to take out her horrid pigtails under any circumstances, and she was slender, her chest bustier, her hips curved almost perfectly. Jackie in comparison had a perfect hour glass figure, which explained the broad shoulders, but Riruka was some kind of… _just perfect._

"Shit," I uttered when she entered the lobby, iridescent red dress sparkling in the lighting, "If you didn't have an impulse to scream at everything with a heartbeat you might just get yourself a boyfriend, Riruka."

She caught my voice and faced me, expression cross, "What do you know about it Short… stuff?" Her magenta gaze wandered me up and down, scanning me judgmentally, "Damn, you hit puberty! And here I thought you were still going to be my kick-stand."

I made a move to shoot a comeback but she cut me off, embracing me in a back-breaking hug so _unlike_ typical Riruka, "Uhm, are you feeling OK?"

She held me close, nuzzling her blush into the crook of my neck, "You left me without saying good-bye."

My hands found her back, pressing her closer against me. The heat raced through my body, rushing to places within my chest I didn't even know existed, "I know, I'm sorry… But I came back, didn't I?"

"I didn't know if you ever were going to return," She muttered, sighing with content, "I can't believe I just admitted that out loud! When Jackie showed up I felt this strange sense of hope. And since then I've been waiting…"

I held her tighter, eyes fluttering shut to bask in the sudden joy that—

Her fist met my manhood so suddenly I buckled over in searing pain, lungs folding in on themselves. "And I am **not **an irritable, obnoxious woman who can't control her temper!"

"OK… got it…!"

Gabriel leaned over me, "Shall I get you some ice, sir?"

"N-No…" _My children are going to feel this. _"J-Just wait in the car or something."

"I think I shall have dinner then."

I forced myself to straighten, "Do whatever the hell you want to. Just get lost before I fire you."

He arched an eyebrow, "You can't fire me. It's in the contract."

"…You win this round. Come on Riruka, let's have a dinner and catch up."

We broke off and I led her—on a limp—to the reserved booth set in the forgotten area of the restaurant. Everything about this date—dinner date, DINNER DATE! I meant… Ugh, I'm going crazy—was red. The table was cloaked in crimson cloth; the lighting cast a cerise glow across the room; the leather seating was as ruddy as the carpeting.

Riruka and I sat beside each other; but no sooner had I settled comfortably she went off on me like a fuse. "I can't believe you would leave me for three years without even saying good-bye-!"

"Here we go…"

"-I mean, do you know how much that hurt? I was left to figure out what to do with myself because I didn't have any real friends besides you guys"—it amazed me how much she vent with only one breath—"which is incredibly pathetic so I started going to work more and started attending college and now I-!"

"Riruka, calm down."

"-Don't you dare tell me to calm down! Not only did you disappear without saying good-bye I got stuck with Moe who is totally immature and really annoying and somehow convinced me to save a bunch of other Fullbringers who weren't even from Japan-!"

"You look beautiful," I told her bluntly, leaning over towards her ear, "I'm better at fashion choices than I am at interior decorating."

Her face exploded into a flowering blush, "Sh-shut up! I hate you."

I pressed my lips against her cheek, "Nah, you love me."

"You're a damn player!" She snapped, blocking my face back with her menu, "You know what, I'm not hungry! I want to dance!"

I noticed the music resonating from the band on stage was something similar to the blues; couples already dotted the floor, and in response I slipped out from behind the table. My hand gestured out to her, "Come on, let's dance then."

She set the assaulted menu aside and locked her grip into mine, allowing me to escort her out onto the dance floor. I touched her hip, careful not to startle her, and in turn she slipped her fingers around my shoulder. A faint blush spread out across my cheeks when she leant her head into the crook of my neck.

If I wasn't so distracted I would've noticed the woman watching us from the corner of the restaurant, her familiar green eyes flickering with humor.

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter preview<em>: _I stared into my coffee, "Hello, Mama. You've been following me."_


	5. CH4: Dark Familiarity

_Review, because reviews make my day! :D I'm aiming for at least 2 more reviews before continuing. Short for the sake of updating.  
><em>_There's going to be two pairings officially. Also... Yukio's about to have a mental breakdown. Be warned._

* * *

><p><strong>Shoot the Messenger<strong>

Chapter 4: Dark Familiarity

* * *

><p>It had been four days since my first date with Riruka, and already I was seeking out a second. Work seemed to grow steadily more boring with each passing second I wasted by signing papers and firing useless or plain old unwanted employees, and the only thing that helped me through the days was the thought of returning home.<p>

Home meant calls to Riruka, suppers with Jackie who I refused to let out of my sight, and my sub-conscious sending out vague warnings to every part of my brain that I was being followed.

I set down my pen and flipped out my phone, scrolling through my call list. Riruka had tried to contact me yesterday, and I had forgotten to respond… _Maybe I can make this one call, as unprofessional as that may seem… But as Jackie said, what am I going to do, fire myself?_

_"I don't need anyone's help! I can get along just fine on my own! I can be my own predator!"_

_"The hell's your problem, Short Stuff? We're just trying to-!"_

_"I know exactly what you're up to!"_

"Ah, crap, not now!" I shook my head in vain attempt to rid myself of the vindictive fragments still lingering in my sub conscious. "Please, not now…" My temples began to throb as a mild headache came on… bringing those painful, distant memories with it.

_"You're going to use me like a puppet until I break! And when I'm worthless you'll think about throwing me out, then realize I'm the perfect tool and lock my away instead!"_

_"What are you talking about? Have you gone crazy?" _

_"Me, CRAZY? You're all the mentally instable ones! I don't need anyone! You're going to use me and then abandon me just like everyone else!" I stepped away from them, beads of tears clouding my vision, "You're just like my parents! I'm nothing to you! I'M NOTHING!"_

_"Yukio!" Ginjou exclaimed, grabbing my wrist, "Stop! I'm not lying to you, and I'm not using you! My words are the truth!"_

_"I don't believe you!" I broke free of his grip with ease, "I can't trust anyone! It will always be me! ME! No one except for me!" And then, suddenly, there was a sharp flare that spread across my cheek like wildfire; the pain was instant, shutting me up on spot. My tear-glazed gaze flicked upwards to meet the owner of the hand that had just slapped me—Jackie._

_"You're a selfish brat."_

My head fell limp against the desk top; the sharp echo of bone-on-wood reverberated off my office walls, and the initial thud was enough to spill my cup of pens over with ease. The cheap plastic utensils littered the floor harmlessly.

"Go away…" I groaned, corkscrewing my eyes shut, "_Please_ go away…"

_Her hazel glare was reminiscent of my mother's when she scolded me for speaking out of turn. I gripped my throbbing cheek, "Wh-what was that for…?"_

_"We want to help you, Yukio," she placed her raised hand on her hip almost gingerly, "Accept it. Don't just shoot us down without hearing us out."_

_"I already heard you out," I hissed, turning away from her. "Why won't you just leave me alone?"_

_"Because you need us as much as we need you."_

There was no more fighting it—I relaxed into the chair, tension slowly lifting away from me.

_I hesitated, gripping my tender cheek. Holding it didn't do me much good since the fire spread further up my face—seriously, that woman hit HARD—but still I held on, realizing the predicament I was in. As much as I wanted to have a breakdown right there on spot and ball like a child I didn't, because that was a sign of weakness… and then they could control me as they please… that's really what they wanted, right?_

_Control?_

_"No…" I uttered, "I… I don't want to be broken again…"_

_"That's why I'm trying to help!" Ginjou declared, gripping his necklace in his fingers, "We're outcasts in this world, Yukio. These humans will break you as they very well please."_

_"And you won't?" I uttered under my breath._

_"No," he answered despondently, "I won't."_

_Jackie touched my shoulder, "Yukio…" Then her voice was fading like the spring morning mist. "Yukio… Yukio…"_

"YUKIO."

I sat up with a start so suddenly the chair slid out from under me and I face-planted the floor. Briskly I forced myself to my feet, adjusting my disheveled hair, "Ever heard of _knocking_? You almost sent me into cardiac arrest!"

The intruder was my receptionist from outside the office—the old woman who never wanted to retire. I figured it gave her something to do. "I'm terribly sorry sir… I knocked and you didn't answer, so I thought you were hurt. Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah, I just have a bit of a headache." I straightened my tie, "What is it?"

"Well, you received the note in the mail," she gestured out her ancient hand to reveal the folded paper between her quaking fingers. "It had no return address."

Wordlessly I accepted the message and opened the folds. _My dearest Yukio: meet me across the street at the café in ten minutes. I look forward to talking to you again after such a long time. Love, … well, I'm sure you already know._

A moment passed silently. "Ms. Komora," I told my receptionist gently, "Get back to work. I'm going to be on coffee break for the next half-hour."

"Are you positive everything is alright?"

"Yeah, everything's dandy."

She bowed swiftly and exited the room silently. Ms. Komora had been here since I could remember, and the memories I had of her only consisted of her beaming face as she gave some candy to munch on while I waited for Papa to get out of his meetings.

_But that was before they locked me away._

My fist crumpled the paper in sheer anger, "You freaking bitch, give me ONE good reason why I should even think about setting a single foot outside this office!" The quiet of the room lingered still, forming a chilly atmosphere.

After a beat I tossed the note over my shoulder and left, storming towards the elevators. I took the lift down to the lobby, trekked outside past Gabriel whose inquiries I completely ignored, and stomped over to the café. I ordered a black coffee, paid, and then propped myself into a booth.

And then I waited.

Several minutes later a vaguely familiar, elder woman in a sun dress and clashing purse entered the café. Her platinum blonde hair had lightened over the years, but her crystallized emerald eyes still retained their youth. She caught my glare and slithered over to me, taking the spot across the table.

I stared into my coffee, "Hello, Mama. You've been following me."

"You're observant," she answered, crossing her arms over her chest, "And you still call me Mama. I'm glad."

"Don't push it. I'll leave right now."

She gave me that all-too-familiar smile—the same one I had spent my childhood coming to appreciate. Her smile had let me know that she was proud, that I was safe, that there was nothing to fear, that she was happy so I could be happy…

_All lies._

I bottled the rage welling in the cavern of my chest. "What do you want?"

Her smile remained plastered on her face, "I wanted to see how you were doing Yukio. When Vector came back to town I got kinda worried and I returned to Japan to make sure you were alright. You're not the only one with contacts, you know."

"So you've been keeping tabs on me, big freaking deal. Now what is it you really want?"

She sighed, "Yukio, oh my baby… There are so many things I've always wanted to tell you…" Her calculated gaze flicked up to meet mine, "I know you must hate me."

"You don't say."

"And I would try to explain myself to you," she reached into her purse, "but I think it's better if you learn the truth for yourself." Her fingers drew back and then she reached across the table.

_Truth?_

_No, more of her lies._

I accepted the paper grasped between her thumb and forefinger, "You're supposed to be dead."

From the expression that crossed her face I could tell I had hit a nerve. She scoffed, "Yes, well, I'm not."

"Then do me a favor and jump off a bridge. Or go walk into traffic. Do whatever your pretty little heart desires, but I don't care anymore. I have places I need to be." I shot to my feet, my anger on the brink of making my chest explode.

Then, from outside, a siren wailed as an ambulance pulled to a screeching halt in front of my office building.

I glared back at my mother, expecting this to be her fault, but to my immediate surprise her face was grim, "Oh, no, did someone get hurt? I hope everything's alright… You should go check."

"You don't need to tell me," I growled, dashing out of the café and across the street. The paramedics were hoisting a familiar face down the steps towards the back of the ambulance. "Excuse me, what's going on?"

One medic faced me, "Sorry son, we need you to step back."

"I'm the owner of this building, so don't _son _me!" I stared over his shoulder… they were lifting Ms. Komora into the back, hooking her up to a portable heart monitor. "No, Komora-san..."

Silently the last medic climbed in with them and began to shut the doors—

Ms. Komora flat-lined.

"We're losing her!"

"Quickly, drive!"

The ambulance's wheels left streaks in the pavement as they peeled away, leaving me to stand with my arms hanging limply at my sides in defeat. My mother stared at me from across the street for a beat; then she turned on her heel and disappeared around the corner.

Gabriel's hand gripped my shoulder, "Mr. Vorarlberna, sir?" I didn't respond. "Yukio?"

"Take me home, Gabriel."

"Why, sir?"

"I want to go home. _Please_."

His grasp on me gradually loosened, "Yes, sir. As you wish."

* * *

><p>Home didn't make me feel any less on edge.<p>

The paper in my pocket remained folded, its contents unread; its edges wrinkled. The rooms were empty aside from the one Jackie was in; the chef occupied the kitchen preparing dinner, Gabriel made the guest room a little less lonesome for the time being. The corridor was vacant of activity. The halls were void of anything with a pulse. Lily nor Gabriel's ditzy dog had come to greet me.

Everything was just as empty and depressing as it had always been.

_Oh, Jackie… I thought things were going to get better._

I pushed the room door open to find Jackie sitting up in bed with Lily on her lap, feigning interest in the sunlight seeping through the tacky curtains.

_How could this day get ANY worse?_

Silently I climbed into bed beside her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. She accepted my embrace, leaned into my chest and sobbed. "What's wrong?" I asked her quietly, pressing a kiss against her brow.

She clutched a fistful of my shirt, "I messed up, Yukio…"

"What are you talking about?"

_Great. This is definitely what I DON'T need right now…_

"I-I messed up… I tried to tell you and I…" Her grip on me tensed as she spoke, and the tighter she held the more I knew what came next couldn't be good. She didn't cry, though. Her sobs were hollow, dry… "Yukio… Please don't get mad but… but I… I'm…"

I held my breath.

"I'm pregnant."

For some reason I was slightly relieved, "That's wonderful, Jack! There's nothing wrong with-!"

"The baby's father is a Soul Reaper."

I hesitated, my 144 IQ struggling to register too many things at once—_who was she talking about? Do I know him? How long has this been going on for?_ Finally I settled against the headrest of the bed, allowing her to use my chest as pillow, "Yeah, you messed up big time."

"This is the part where you comfort me," she ushered, tears failing to leave her eyes. "Then again, you've never been the most comfortable shoulder to lean on."

I sighed, casting an icy glare up at the ceiling, "I'll tell you what's uncomfortable: this headrest."

"You're mad at me."

I rolled my eyes, "A little. I mean, seriously, a Shinigami? Since Ginjou was, apparently, the greatest thing to grace this forsaken planet we just _needed_ another of him…"

She pulled away, "Yukio, are you alright? You seem a little… emotionally off."

"I'm dandy," I muttered, almost as if trying to convince myself, "Because finding out your pregnant isn't _that _irritating." She furrowed her brow at my sarcasm. "…I need to walk." I got up and shuffled out the door. Jackie followed me intently, but I pretended she wasn't there.

I rammed my head into my old bedroom door—the _boring_, **spacious** one—and I felt the Mahogany split under the impact. Or perhaps that was my skull? It didn't matter.

"Yukio," Jackie ruffled my hair in vain attempt to earn my attention, "What happened today? I _know_ there's something going on so don't you **dare** deny me." Still I ignored her, content with keeping to myself.

My fingers carefully gripped the doorknob and turned it; I just as gently pushed the door inwards. The headache that still hadn't gone away from before only became worse at the memories flashing past my face.

"What is this?" Jackie whispered, almost as if speaking too loudly would awaken some raging spirit from beyond the grave.

I moved across the room to the bed with the bland gray sheets, "Jackie, what's wrong with me?"

"I don't know, why don't _you_ tell _me_."

"No, I… I remember when Mama used to sing to me to help me sleep at night," I ran my fingers across the silk surface of the pillow case, "That was before I was able to speak. I started late, I guess because I couldn't comprehend words the way others could. Then my parents began to lock me away. Why did they lock me in here, Jackie? What did I ever do wrong?"

Her arms slipped around my neck, bringing me into a tight embrace, "Nothing. You did nothing."

I felt the anger finally explode from my chest—heated liquid spilled from my eyes and blurred my vision, "Why… Why didn't they _love _me?"

This was it. I had been broken all over again, left in ruins, abandoned to my pathetic existence.

**_My parents had won._**

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter preview<em>: _I was going to learn the truth, and this key was the first piece of the puzzle._

_EDIT: Also, I don't like this chapter, but it gets me where I need to be. I dunno, it might grow on me..._


End file.
